


The Great Maxim

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: Sakuma firmly holds on to his beliefs. What will Miyoshi do about it?





	The Great Maxim

**Author's Note:**

> Maxim: a brief expression of a general truth, principle, or rule of conduct. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed! Excuse typographical and grammatical errors!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Where is your mission?"

 

Miyoshi didn't respond. 

He doesn't have to.

 

"How long are you going to stay there? You'll come back, right? I still have words--"

 

Placing his finger on the other's lips, Miyoshi silences him with a smile.

 

"Sakuma-san, you don't have to. I'm not who you think I am." Sakuma regretfully misses the absence of the spy's finger the moment it left his lips.

 

"I do, and I lo-"

 

"Don't." Miyoshi's smile never disappeared and Sakuma wondered if it's one of his facade.

 

"I'll return, and when I do, perhaps the thing you feel in here," Miyoshi traces Sakuma's chest, ".. are gone. Because it's not meant to be." He continues and Sakuma was left there standing, dumbfounded.

 

 

 

•••

 

The sharp pain striking his chest neither brings him back to consciousness, or makes him want to close his eyes forever.

 

He has done his mission successfully, he just have to return home.

 

Yet now in this condition, he couldn't.

 

A bitter laugh escapes his cracked lips from the cold, and he tries to sigh, he can't. It hurts.

 

Everything hurts.

 

Still, he doesn't mind. He knows Yuuki will come for the microfilm. He's certain. 

 

And so everything is arranged, but he just had to remember someone who once never gave up on his belief.

 

The thought of him made the tired spy smile, even if it hurts. Because it's worth to remember. Every memory with him is worth to take into the last moment.

 

With his least expectations and his last breath, Miyoshi's vision darkens while thinking of a particular liaison.

 

 

 

•••

 

A tight squeeze of his hand caused an unwanted pain. He slowly cracks his eyes open and sees a familiar mop of dark blue hair. The person's face seem to be flat on the bed surface.

 

His eyes travel from the earlier feeling of his hand getting held, and sees a bigger palm squeezing it.

 

The feeling causes pain, yet it's the very definition and assurance that he made it. The warmth that envelops him is a proof that he's alive. 

 

Miyoshi couldn't help but form a small smile.

 

"I never knew you cry, Sakuma-san."

 

The addressed man tensed and he looks up with swollen, widened dark blue eyes.

 

"Miyo.."

 

"--Yes, I'm alive."

 

"Barely! What did you even do?." Sakuma's anger is obvious, yet Miyoshi didn't fail to notice that the man is worried.

 

"It was an accident." Miyoshi felt a tight pain on his lung when he even tried to move. 

 

"Don't. You're still not healed."

 

Miyoshi sighs, "As if isn't obvious. I just want to properly sit down. Would you mind to help me?"

 

Sakuma felt obliged to, not because Miyoshi rarely asks for help, but because he too, secretly wants to talk. But not before Miyoshi himself want to. 

 

And so he helped the injured spy to sit, slowly and carefully. Sakuma places a pillow and props it up on Miyoshi's back.

 

"You almost died." Sakuma starts, his voice hints bitterness. 

 

"But I didn't." Miyoshi replies.

 

Silence engulfed the both of them. 

 

"You could have not came back--" The spy felt the need to silence Sakuma whose voice is beginning to sound like a worried shout.

 

"Why are you so worried?"

 

That alone is enough to have Miyoshi witness once again how Sakuma's orbs widen, but the latter looks away.

 

Miyoshi notices the tightening of the other's fists.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" The Lieutenant continues.

 

"You shouldn't." Miyoshi understood what Sakuma meant. "It wouldn't work out. Aside from our normal and obvious circumstances, I am not fit for those feelings. I am," Miyoshi pauses, not averting his eyes from Sakuma who now connects his eyes to him. 

 

"...I am unlovable."

 

Sakuma just stared into Miyoshi's eyes, not daring to look away.

 

"You did forget that I strongly hold on to my beliefs?"

 

"Such as us meeting in the afterlife?" Miyoshi's lopsided smile should have triggered Sakuma, yet he was slightly surprised when it didn't.

 

"No, but the other Great Maxim I believe on."

 

"And that is?" 

 

After what seemed like eternity, the soldier sighs, and a soft smile spreads on his face. Replacing any unpleasant expression he previously had.

 

 

"Love The Unlovable."

 

 

 

It was Miyoshi's turn to widen his eyes as he felt a various feeling spread on his chest that he never felt before. He couldn't explain what that is; pain, sadness or happiness, he honestly didn't know himself.

 

Yet all confusion is disregarded when he felt Sakuma's hold on his hand tightens a little bit more. But careful not to hurt him, and then slowly, the Lieutenant brings those soft hands to his lips.

 

And kisses it.

 

"Please don't die."

 

 

Miyoshi gives up, he slightly shakes his head and forms a small grin.

 

"I can't promise that, but what you said is definitely not a great maxim."

 

"It is, and you can't change it." Replies Sakuma as he chuckles, Miyoshi chuckles back.

 

"Is that so?"

 

 

 

 

•••

 

 

 

 

 

Miyoshi's lips are formed into a coherent smile ever since he stood in the place where he is.

 

 

"I told you, it's not a great maxim."

 

 

The wind blew hard, and the grass danced along with it.

 

Miyoshi silently wishes what he's feeling right now would be carried along.

 

 

But it didn't.

 

 

 

And so he just stood there, gazing at the supposed-remains of the ones who introduced him to that "Great Maxim".

 

 

 

 

Miyoshi's smile is still present, yet he bites his lip and continues. 

 

"Can I change it to, 'Unlove the lovable'?"

 

 

 

 

As his mind thinks of all the possible things Sakuma would say if he didn't leave for that mission, if he didn't die, and if he is here right now, no answer of course came.

 

 

For the first time, Miyoshi felt silly talking to a grave.

 

 

"Yes, you're right. I can't change it. Can I?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
